One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 15
Zozo, hearing what Zet said, looked scared, and Zet noticed it. Zet feinted a punch, and Zozo rolled away, turning into his hybrid form. Aerith, noticing it, smirked under his metal mask, and looked at the female doctor. "Move it lady, or I'll have to be a little rough." The doctor looked to Aerith, and huffed. "Try it!" "I shall." He slapped the doctor aside, and she hit the ground, unconscious. He saw Zozo and Rangton, and cracked his knuckles. He looked to Zet, and grabbed him by the head, lifting him off the ground. "Stay calm buddy, I got this." Zet, growling, folded his arms. "Okay, but I get the monkey!" "I want the monkey! He has the bigger bounty." "I'm the reason we found them!" Zozo, growling, lifted his right arm, and struck Aerith in the chest. The guy was pushed back, and kneeled on the ground, angry. Zozo, looked to his hand, and saw that it was bleeding. "What the..." "3 inches of steel." Aerith got up, and raised his shirt, revealing a strapped on 3 inch steel shirt. He cracked his knuckles again, and got into a boxing position. "Let's go, monkey boy." Zozo, raised his other hand, but Rangton put his hand on Zozo's shoulder. "Don't. You're still injured, and if we have a chance at stopping him then let me. I'm stronger then you, and I feel amazing right now." Zozo, relented, and dropped down. He knew it was true, but the second he saw Rangton in danger, he was saving him. Rangton, started to crack his knuckles, and stopped. "Great, now I'm going to make this a habit, and become an arthritis person." Aerith, chuckled at the comment, and pointed at Rangton. "Let me guess... Plucky comic relief?" "That's monkey boy. I'm the sarcastic jackass with a shady past, Malk's the sexy rouge, Fea's the psycho, and Tacks the idiot. Well, more then normal. What's your stick? Honor before reason boxers, with a heart of gold?" "No. Zet maybe. Ralph's an idiot, and I'm in it for money. Boss, however, is different. More... Aloof. Now, let's start with the mortal Kombat." Rangton, laughing, turned to glue. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Rangton threw glue at Aerith, and Aerith dodged it. He saw that Rangton used his other hand to big his legs, and he was stuck in place. He started to tear at the glue, and saw Rangton drop kick him. He hit the ground, and saw Rangton punch him in the face. He smacked Rangton in the face, and Rangton was forced back. He hit the ground, and got up, to see Aerith standing on his feet. "Well, hand to hand combat seems to be a crappy idea. How about good old sniper fight?" Aerith, kneels down, and picks up a rock. He throws it at Rangton, who spits at the rock, turning it to glue, and catches it. He growls, and throws a handful of glue at Aerith at his face. Aerith's face is covered, and Rangton sprints to him, and sweep kicks him. The guy hits the floor, and Rangton stomps on his face. "WHAT ABOUT HAND TO HAND?!" "This is Feet to face combat. Rather fun, I think. Well, not if your the one who's the face." Rangton punches Aerith, and Aerith smashes him in the chest. Rangton is forced back, but held his two hands together, blocking the punch. Aerith, gets up, and lifts his right hand, and swings it at full power, forcing Rangton to fly into a building. He crashes through the wall, and looks to see Aerith walking towards him. "Oh... You can do that... ZOZO!" Zozo, jumping in, kicks Aerith in the back of the head, forcing the guy down. Zozo, hearing a noise, turns around, and kicks Zet's right hand. The two seem equal, and are then forced back. Zet, starts to shadow box, and looks to Zozo. Zozo, looks behind his back, too see Aerith at his back. "Umm... I think my back should be to Rangton's... No offense, I like him more because he doesn't try to kill me..." Rangton, getting up, notices his shoulder is popped out, and he pops it back in. "Same here!" Zet, looks to Zozo, and looks to Aerith. "THE MONKEY'S MINE! 1 ON 1!" Rangton, considers it, and throws his glue at Zet, and Zet dodges it. "Screw that. 2 on 2! Zozo and me. Wait... Can I replace Zozo with Tack, and myself with Fea, and you two with small puppies?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc